An The Next Level Of Their Relationship
by kevinYking
Summary: Max had never expected that being electrocuted would help her love life, both in and out of bed, but damn was she wrong.


Max opened her kitchen door and gave the occupant of her yard slash barn a small smile "Hey Chestnut", the horse lifted its head at the sound of his name being called.

The stallion walked over to the girl and nudged her with his muzzle in greeting, Max petted the horse softly before feeding him a carrot which he chewed on with gusto.

A sleepy mumble was heard from the other side the room, both the brunette and the horse lifted their heads at the sound and the girl smirked.

Max looked back at the horse "We have to be quiet Ches, I tired mommy out last night" she chuckled.

The horse shook his head like he was trying to rid himself of the images from what what Max just had said about his owner.

Max snorted "Sorry buddy, you don't wanna hear about that" she petted the horse one more time before gently shooing him out.

She began making today's cupcake batch, she didn't make any of her more elaborate cakes just the classics.

When she was done and the cupcakes were in the oven, she sat down on the couch to wait, she read through an old magazine she had already read through thrice and decided that there must be something better to do.

She looked over her shoulder at the sleeping Caroline, the corners of her mouth twitched slightly upwards in what could be classified as a content smile, not that Max would ever admit to it.

She looked back to the coffee table and noticed Caroline's permanent marker, she looked back to Caroline and grinned almost evilly as an idea came to her.

Max grabbed the marker and stood up, she walked over to the Murphy-bed in which her girl was sleeping in, her girl, is that what Caroline was? it was weird to say it or rather think it.

It had started last friday, now two days ago, when they had been cleaning the back room of the dinner, they had gotten into an argument and Max had gotten electrocuted, Caroline had brought her back with mouth to mouth, nothing to get excited about, afterward they had found the window they could use for their new cupcake shop.

Everything had been perfectly normal when they had gotten home, they had sat down on the couch and after a long day finally relaxed.

Then Caroline had grabbed her hand and gently caressed the back of it with her thumb and said "I'm so glad you're ok".

Their eyes had met and they had shared a long and rather awkward look before their lips crashed together in a mixture of passion, desperation and repressed hunger from two years of living together and working together.

Max had expected Caroline to be more assertive and dominant, with her being a rich blonde daddy's girl her entire life, but she had been surprisingly submissive.

That's not so say that she had taken charge, but Max had ended up on top more than her, Max was shaken from her thoughts when Caroline moaned out Max's name in her sleep.

Max grinned and leaned down, "That's right Blondie who gives it to ya like no one else can," she leaned in and kissed the blonde's cheek sweetly glad that no one could see her. If anyone saw her this loving her reputation of being a cold-hearted bitch would suffer.

She remembered the marker in her hand and grinned "Just keep on sleeping girl, Max is gonna have some fun" she said with barely contained glee.

She softly moved the covers from Caroline's body, Max thought about waking the girl up so they could get another quickie in before work but shook the thought away.

She took of the lid of the marker and looked at Caroline's bare back, she thought maybe she should do this, since the blonde girl would be no doubt be furious when she woke and saw what Max had done.

She then shrugged her shoulders and chuckled "Nah it's gonna be funny as fuck" she then bended slightly over the sleeping girl and wrote on her back: Max was here, and then then drew an arrow down to the girl's butt.

Max stood back and admired her handy-work "She's gonna be so mad whens he wakes up" she said with a smirk on her lips.

Max then got another 'bright' idea, she took out her phone and snapped a picture of her masterpiece "Best background image ever" she said before getting ready for her shift at the diner.

_**:::One Very Unproductive Diner Shift Latter:::**_

"Hey blondie you'll never guess what I did to this hipster couple at work today..." Max trailed of when she looked op and saw what her roommate/only friend/something Max wasn't ready to talk about was wearing.

Caroline just stood smirking at the other girl's reaction "What Max? What did you do?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

Max opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water while her brain rebooted, she had seen things much more raunchy that what Caroline was wearing, hell she'd worn things more extreme, but somehow seeing something like that on the usually tightly wound girl made Max unable to make anything other than vowel sounds with her mouth.

"Are...are you wearing...what I think your wearing?" she managed to get out in a mostly non-high pitched voice.

Caroline's grin grew slightly and looked down at her self with a curious gaze, almost like she didn't realize just what she was wearing "Oh you mean this?" she gestured with a single finger to the leather that to be honest didn't cover that much of her skin.

Max only managed a small nod and a sound that she in the future would deny she had ever made.

Caroline too a few step and stood so close to Max that it was almost impossible to tell were one ended and the other began.

She reached over Max's shoulders and closed the door with a swift motion and said "Well...if you think it's that outfit Eliza Dushku wore in Dollhouse" she leaned and whispered the last part in Max's ear "Then you would be right" Max couldn't help but shudder, that girl had too much of an effect on her but right now Max couldn't bring her self to care.

"Why?" she asked.

Caroline leaned so their mouths were only a fraction of a breath apart and said in a very soft voice "You should know Sophie can't keep a secret to safe her life" she then leaned slightly back and smiled smugly down at Max signifying who was in charge right know.

Some small part of Max wanted to get offended at that...she was supposed to be the top around here!

But it was kinda hard to act all offended when her underwear was soaking, or would have been if she had worn any today.

"So I guess you're pretty mad about that picture huh?" Max let out a nervous chuckle when she realized Caroline was waiting for a response.

Caroline's smug smirk turned into a shy smile "Well considering the fact that I let you take them, I guess I can let of with a mild punishment"

Max bit her lip at that lovely thought "You were awake huh?" Caroline nodded, she moved even closer to Caroline and saw the paddle lying on the couch "Well...not too mild I hope?" she asked as she got even more excited.

Then suddenly Caroline took a step back and asked "What do want for dinner? I'm thinking Chinese tonight" Max just stood there dumbfounded "Huh?" Caroline looked back at her and smirked "You thought we were gonna do it? Max I told you: it's a punishment, so tonight you can look at me and know you're not allowed to touch" she then sat down on the couch and pulled out two take-away brochures.

"You're a cruel bitch you know that right?" Max glared at Caroline.

The girl looked up and smiled sweetly "I know" she the held up the brochures in her hands "So what do you feel like eating? Chinese or Mexican?"


End file.
